In gas turbine engines, one or more rotors of the engine can be subjected to axial thrust loads during operation. Thrust loads arise in a gas turbine engine as the result of pressure imbalances. For example, a compressor has a higher downstream pressure than upstream pressure which forces the compressor upstream (towards the intake) whereas a turbine has a higher upstream pressure than downstream pressure which forces the turbine downstream (towards the exhaust nozzle). The thrust loads urging the compressor upstream and the compressor downstream are high and uncertain.
The thrust loads are often at their maximum during the periods of highest power output for the engine. In a gas turbine engine providing jet propulsion for an aircraft, this period of maximized power output can occur when the aircraft is taking-off and/or climbing to a cruising altitude. The thrust loads can change direction (passing through a zero load point) during a flight cycle.
A thrust bearing can be positioned to support the rotor against these thrust loads. A thrust bearing typically comprises an inner and outer race, a cage and a set of roller elements, the roller elements being spheres (or balls) which are contained within a raceway formed in one or both of the races with the cage maintaining the spacing between the balls.
Since single thrust bearings inevitably have a limited thrust capability, two or more bearings may be arranged adjacent one another to share the thrust load. In these so-called “stacked” bearing arrangements, small variations (of the order of a few microns in some cases) in the geometry of the sets of rolling elements or races between the bearings can lead to one bearing taking more of the load than the other(s). Furthermore, under-loading of one set of rolling elements may result in “skidding” of that set, which may cause damage, debris release and bearing failure. For these reasons, the geometry of the rolling elements and races of the different bearings needs to be carefully controlled and matched so that the load may be shared (ideally equally) between the bearings. This requirement to precision-engineer and match bearings in pairs (or other multiples) incurs costs in the manufacturing and supply chain.
Furthermore, the materials of the rolling elements and/or bearing races may expand in use due to heating, which can further exacerbate the geometrical variations and lead to a “runaway” effect in which one bearing takes progressively more of the load, potentially resulting in bearing failure. This may occur even if matched bearings are selected and installed because even very small geometrical variations between the bearings may be magnified under the severe environmental operating conditions in gas turbine engines.
There is a desire to provide a stacked bearing arrangement which improves the balancing of thrust load bearing between bearings in order to reduce excessive loading or under-loading of a bearing thus reducing bearing failure and vibration/skidding.